


Decoration

by On_Every_Spectrum



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anticipation, BDSM, Blindfolds, Candles, Caretaking, Communication, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Domme Natasha Romanov, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/M, Femdom, Forehead Kisses, Gags, Gentle Dom, Gentleness, Healthy Relationships, Intimacy, Kink, Kinky Author, Lace Panties, Love, Mild Painplay, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Submission, Obedience, Painplay, Pet Names, Photos, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Power Exchange, Praise, Praise Kink, Realistic Kink, Realistic bdsm, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scratching, Stockings, Sub Bucky Barnes, Subspace, Teasing, Temperature Play, Wax Play, healthy kink, loving, loving bdsm, loving kink, non-sexual relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_Every_Spectrum/pseuds/On_Every_Spectrum
Summary: "That's my good kitten." She praised as she let another splash of wax fall on the lowest part of Bucky's back. Letting it pool for a moment, before running a thumb through it. Smearing it and spreading it into a thinner layer."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Decoration

"Are you going to be my good boy? Show me how perfectly still you can be, while I decorate your beautiful body?" Natasha asked sweetly, finger trailing lightly down from the base of her boy's neck to his stomach.

Bucky shivered.

Natasha's hand was back on his neck in a moment. Fingers wrapped firmly in place. "Still." She reminded.

Bucky stilled. Natasha didn't bother to move her hand. Leaning forward to look directly down at Bucky's face. 

Watching him try not to squirm as he felt her move closer. She stayed still. Made him wait.

Eventually, she pulled away.

He did look especially beautiful like this. All dressed up pretty for her. Laid out and vulnerable.

Natasha liked him best in jewel tones. Rich vibrant colors. 

Today he was wearing green. A mask covering his eyes and lace panties in almost exactly the same bright emerald shade.

His stockings were black. As was his gag. Long dark hair splayed out beneath him.

He looked gorgeous. Natasha fully intended to make him even prettier.

First though, she was going to make him wait.

She loved this part. The anticipation. Taking her time. Letting herself relax.

Knowing that the entire time Bucky was taut with anticipation. Never knowing when the next sensation might come.

She walked around the bed. Scraping a finger nail down the inside of Bucky's calf. Just because she could.

Let him lay there. Forcing his unbound limbs to stay exactly where she put them. Whimpering against his gag.

"You really are so good for me." Natasha observed, feeling soft and affectionate. Letting herself enjoy the headspace she settled into when she dommed.

Eventually, when she'd spun out the anticipation as long as she liked, she moved in closer, settling on the bed next to Bucky. Placed a hand on his head and watched him fight the urge to nuzzle against it.

"It's okay. You may move." She allowed. And, Bucky pushed gratefully against her. "My sweet little kitten." She smiled down at him.

"Sit up, pet. All the way." She coaxed eventually. Threading her fingers through his hair and tugging up gently. Bucky followed.

She took the gag off and held up a cool glass of water, straw protruding. Bucky leaned forward, already knowing what to expect.

Once he'd had some water, she pulled him back against her chest for a minute. "You good?" She whispered, hand resting against his chest. "Yes. Very." Bucky breathed out, licking his lips. 

"Good. Use your sign if you need to stop." She put the gag back in place. Then laid him back down. 

On his front this time. Arms stretched comfortably down and out. Legs spread slightly. Pulled his stockings down until they rested loose against his ankles.

Natasha rubbed the oil on gently. Covering his back first, then his legs. The sweet lavender scent filling the room. 

Bucky arched up into her hands. Sweet and receptive as ever. She took her time. Stroking gently. Planting little kisses on bare bits of skin before covering them in a smooth layer of oil.

Finally, he was well covered in it.

"Stay." She ordered once more, and lit her first candle.

She tested it on herself first. Just a drop on the inside of her wrist. A reminder of the sensation. Of how it felt when held at a certain length above your skin.

She smiled. Perfect. 

The first drop went on the small of Bucky's back. High up. She gave it a moment to harden. Before adding spots in a line down his spine. Gradually. Watching the wax run down either side of his back.

She followed it with a line of kisses. Putting her candle out briefly, before lighting it again. Carefully decorating Bucky's back. Leaving a pattern of hardened wax behind.

When she'd decorated him to her liking, she scraped sharply across his skin with her fingernails. Leaving four neat lines behind, enjoying the drag against the wax.

She painted Bucky's legs next. Carefully. Ensuring that she kept the wax off his pretty panties. Not that it would be the first time they had to take wax out of fabric.

Still, she wanted the perfect picture. No mistakes. She took her time. Acted with care.

And, Bucky, always her good boy, stayed perfectly still. Never jerking and messing up her designs.

"That's my good kitten." She praised as she let another splash of wax fall on the lowest part of Bucky's back. Letting it pool for a moment, before running a thumb through it. Smearing it and spreading it into a thinner layer.

Bucky pushed into her hand. Only slightly, but it was enough. She pressed down firmly. "Still." She reminded, waiting for him to settle.

She continued for a long time. Burning through multiple candles. Leaving Bucky well decorated in her wax.

When she finished, she leaned over and pressed one soft kiss to the top of his head before pulling away.

Taking a moment to turn the camera on and uncover the lens. She could tell Bucky heard from the way he whimpered against his gag.

He loved being photographed. Liked it in general actually. But, like this, he loved it so much.

Photographs weren't really Natasha's thing. She got nothing out of taking photos of him. But, she enjoyed the way he reacted.

She took a few shots, setting them aside before they developed. She'd see them later. 

For now, she wanted to take care of her boy. Dropped onto the bed next to him and snuggled in close. Fingers stroking gently across his back before trailing up to undo the gag.

"How do you feel?" She asked after giving him a moment to work his jaw.

"Happy. Floaty. Need water." He answered slowly. So, she helped him up and offered the water once more.

"Want some chocolate?" Bucky loved it extra dark. So much there was hardly any sweetness. She kept it just for him.

"Yes, please." He murmured, snuggling into her chest while she fed him little bits.

"Want to see yourself?" She offered and he nodded eagerly. "Close your eyes." She ordered before removing the mask. Letting him adjust to the brighter light at his own pace.

Once he opened his eyes she passed him the photos. He smiled at them. "I'm really pretty, aren't I?" Eyes meeting hers with only a bit of longing.

"Yes, you are, kitten." She reassured, placing a light peck on his lips.

"My beautiful boy." He nuzzled into her again. "I like being yours."

"And, I'm lucky you're mine." She pet his hair, enjoying having him close.

They both drunk some more water and cuddled a bit longer before finally getting up. Natasha coaxing Bucky out of bed and into the bathroom.

"Time to get you cleaned up, pet." She helped scrape the wax off Bucky's skin then ordered him into the shower. Putting out cozy clothes for him to wear once he got out.

While he showered, she made them both cups of strong sweet tea. They needed the sugar.

Bucky eventually padded barefoot into the living room. Hair and skin damp. He looked sweet like this too. Vulnerable in a different way.

"Come here, pet." She directed, patting the spot on the couch beside her. She passed Bucky his tea once he'd settled into place. Looping an arm around his.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Bucky sipped his tea. "Good. I had a lot of fun." He rolled his shoulders, one at a time. "My body feels good. Not too sore."

"I'm glad." Natasha kissed the top of his head. "What did you like? Is there anything that didn't work as well?" Bucky took a moment before responding, clearly getting his thoughts together.

"I really like wax. I always do." He chuckled. "I like feeling pretty for you. Like it when you dress me up. 

The gag was hard. I like it, but it's tough to stay still when I can't really make noise either. Maybe steer clear of it when you want me to hold myself still?" He suggested.

"Of course, dear. Thank you for letting me know." Natasha agreed easily. "Anything else?"

"I hate it when you make me wait." Bucky whined. And, it was Natasha's turn to chuckle. "You love it though." She observed. "I do." Bucky agreed, still whining, but fighting back a smile.

"I'm really proud of you, pet. You did so well for me." Natasha praised.  
  
Bucky smiled warmly at her. "You're good to me. I love you."

"I love you too, dear." Natasha returned with her own sweet smile.

They cuddled well into the evening, finishing up their tea and enjoying the quiet together. One thing that felt special about their dynamic was the quiet. Not many people in their life valued silence.

Finally it was time for Bucky to get home. And, Natasha to get to bed. They cleaned up together. Pulling the wax stained sheet off the bed and putting it into the closet with their candles. Getting all of their toys and things straightened up.

"Would you like the photos to take home with you?" Natasha asked as she was tidying. "Something to show your boyfriend." She teased, smirking at Bucky's blush.

"Yes, please." He admitted after a moment, and Natasha passed them over. "Tell Steve I say hello." She said. "I'd say he could join, but I know it's not his thing. And, honestly, he's not my type."

"Have you seen him?" Bucky asked with faked disbelief. "I have." Natasha smiled. "I know he's exactly your type."  
  
"Well, you're not wrong there." Bucky sighed. 

"Seriously though. Tell him I say hello. We should get dinner together sometime soon." She repeated, more seriously. "And, you don't stay away long yourself, pet." She smiled, light and teasing again.

"You know I won't." Bucky smiled. "I'd never stay away from you, miss."  
  
Natasha ruffled his hair and pulled him in for a kiss. "You're a good boy. Go home, I'll see you again soon, pet."

**Author's Note:**

> If you're inclined to explore waxplay, please do your research first and stay safe. I personally recommend white unscented soy candles. And, regardless of the candles being used, everyone involved should test a bit on themselves in a non-sensitive spot before the fun begins to ensure that your skin doesn't have any bad reactions to the wax and everyone knows what they're going into. Also, shaving and oil are both well worth your time. As much fun as waxplay is, getting hardened wax back off of you is a whole different story without the proper prep. Here's a pretty solid introduction for anyone wanting to learn more: https://www.ohjoysextoy.com/wax-niki-smith/


End file.
